Dueling Love
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Harry is back at Hogwarts after spending time away at University. Can he and Severus be civil enough to run a dueling club together? Read and find out.


**Written for the Duct Tape Competition - Pink / One Million Added Words Competition / Represent That Character Challenge / The Off the Block Competition - Freestyle -Easy.**

**Words without A/N - 5085**

**Dueling Love **

Harry walked the familiar pathway to Hogwarts, taking in his surroundings with a fondness he hadn't felt in almost five years. When he received the letter from Minerva, he had been surprised to say the least, but the more he thought about it, the more he liked her idea.

Taking time away after the war had been a good thing, though many he knew didn't agree with him. Merlin University had been an escape from normal life and had given him a place to learn more, earn a mastery, and just be himself. Of course, the others knew who he was, but there was a maturity, and underlying understanding, here that was never at Hogwarts, and they simply moved passed his fame and got to know him for who he was.

There were people there he knew from Hogwarts, a lot of them he only knew by sight, that he not classed as some of his closest friends. The last person he had expected to encounter, befriend and now find himself almost inseparable from, was Blaise Zabini. With Blaise's help, Harry and Draco had managed to get passed the nastiness of their relationship and they too were now good friends, thought the rivalry was still going strong.

Three months ago, Harry, Blaise, Draco and the rest of their class had graduated, and the three, along with Neville and Antony Goldstein were renting a six bedroom house in London together.

Minerva was waiting for Harry at the gates.

"Right on time, Harry, it seems your time keeping skills have gotten better with age," she joked as she pulled him into a hug.

"Hey Minnie, it's great to be back. How are you?" Harry asked after kissing the Headmistress on the cheek.

"I'm very well, thank you Harry. I must say, University has been very good for you. I don't think I've ever seen you so carefree and comfortable with yourself before."

They walked towards the castle leisurely, catching up on the happenings of the old castle and her inhabitants. Minerva led Harry to her office, gesturing him to a seat at the desk.

"Hello Harry, my boy. It's very good to see you back here," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling from his portrait behind the desk.

"Albus. It's good to see you too," Harry replied honestly, a bright smile lighting up his face.

"Professor Golding from Merlin sent me a file on you, Harry, something I was very grateful. It appears you've been holding out on me in our correspondence," Minerva said, taking her seat and placing a pile of parchment on the desk between them.

Harry blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Not only did you earn your mastery, you won the world dueling championship last year? How on earth did news of that not reach your old school?"

"I entered under a different name. Only Jim, sorry, Professor Golding knew who I actually was. I'm surprised he told you actually," Harry replied.

"I floo'ed him and asked for your mastery results before I wrote to you about the job. It;s standard practice, Harry, nothing backhanded, honestly."

"Oh, no, it's fine. I have no problem with people knowing now, I just didn't want to be accused of favoritism being used if I got far in the competition. I had no notion that I could actually win."

"You should be very proud. Now, shall we get onto business?"

xxxxx

Harry opened the door, to find his housemates, and their respective partners all waiting for him.

"Well?" Draco demanded.

"Well what?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Did you accept the job?"

"Of course I did. Did you have any doubt?" Harry replied, and his friends all cheered. Harry laughed and joined them in the sitting area, throwing himself down between Blaise and Daphne.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Hello Daphne love. Are you still sure you don't want to run away with me?" he asked, laughing when Blaise shoved him of the sofa.

"Will you stop hitting on my girlfriend, Potter," he growled.

"Ah bugger off. Daphne is in love with me, she just hasn't realised it yet. But she will, you wait," Harry teased, ducking the stinging hex as he run out of the living room.

"Will you be moving out?" Draco asked, following Harry to the kitchen.

"No, at least, not unless you want me to," Harry replied.

"Of course not. I just thought you might find it easier living up at the castle," Draco replied quickly.

"Oh. Well, I will have quarters there to, but I'll definitely be home on the weekends and a couple of nights a week if I can too. I'll have to stay there on a Monday and a Wednesday because I have the late rounds," Harry said as he pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"We'll miss you not being around all the time. You always make us laugh if any of us feel shit," Draco moped, sitting on the counter.

"Draco, I'm not moving out of the country. I'll still be around, and you can come visit in the evenings if you want. What's this really about?"

"I'll...I'll miss you, alright. There I said it. Jerk. I'll miss movie nights when everyone is out on dates, and I'll miss tubs of that Jerry and Ben Ice cream you fetch home after a bad date. I'll miss having you around at night when _I_ have a bad date."

"I'll still be here. We'll still have movie nights, I'll still fetch home_ Ben and Jerry'_s ice cream, and I'll still be around after bad dates. Don't worry so much," Harry said, patting Draco on the shoulder.

He was glad the others hadn't heard any of that, Draco could be really touchy when feelings were involved. The two of them had tried dating while they were in uni, but quickly decided they were better off as friends.

"Fancy a take away and a shit movie tonight?" he asked, and Draco aimed a kick at him with a chuckle.

"Sure. And ice cream."

Harry nodded. "And Ice Cream."

xxxx

Harry was excited and nervous when the August 31st came and he arrived at the castle in time for the staff meeting. He would be staying in his quarters tonight, to get ready to welcome the student's tomorrow. He had spent the last month, when he wasn't spending time with his friends, working on lesson plans. Minerva had asked him to start a dueling club, something he had half expected since she found out his title. That wouldn't start until Halloween though, so he and whoever would be helping him run it had some time to plan things out. He was really hoping for Flitwick.

He entered the staff room to find Minerva sitting alone in wait for the others.

"Hey Minnie, where is everyone?" He asked, taking a seat next to her.

"They make a point to be late to this meeting I think. They'll be here soon no doubt," she replied with a roll of her eyes.

Harry laughed, but was interrupted from answering by Flitwick, followed by Sprout, Sinistra and Snape all walking in the room, apparently arguing about who made them late. As the other teachers trickled in, Harry found his eyes resting on Snape. The man hadn't changed much since Harry's time at Hogwarts, but there was an ease about him that had never been there before.

The man in question could feel eyes on him, and he turned to stare at Harry.

"Really, Potter, did you not make my life miserable enough when you were a student here? You had to come back and finish the torment?"

"Now, Severus..." Minerva started, but Harry would not sit and take Snape's obnoxious nastiness. He was no longer a child to be bullied.

"You'll find, Professor, that my decision to come back and teach was actually nothing to do with you. In fact, I didn't factor you into my life choices at all. Sorry for any disappointment you feel at the world not revolving around you."

Snape scowled but didn't say anything else.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, finally, can we get on with this. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. Does anyone have any problems that need to be dealt with before the student's arrive?" Minerva asked.

The meeting went fairly smooth after that, at least, it did until they came to their last order of business, the dueling club.

"Harry, you said before that you have some plans, would you like to share them with us?" Minerva asked, but before Harry could start, Snape butted in.

"Minerva, am I to understand you want me to work on this club, with _him_?"

"Yes Severus. Do not complain, if you don't want anything to do with the club, say so now. It is primarily Harry's club to run as he so chooses to, you have been asked to lend a helping hand. That is all."

When the dark man said nothing, merely glowered in Harry's direction, Harry started.

"Alright, so I was thinking of running three different clubs a week. Monday evening for third through fifth year, and Wednesday evening for the sixth and seventh years. To stay in the club, they must be passing all of their classes with E or above. On a sunday, I plan to run a fitness workshop, because if I hadn't had that at Uni, I would never had lasted until the second round in the Championship. The first night of each club, If you are willing, I would like to do a demonstration duel, Professor Snape. Using the official rules."

"Pray tell Potter, what round of the Championship _did_ you get to?" Snape sneered. Harry frowned at Minerva. He thought she would have already told them.

"Actually, Snape, I won."

"Jamie Evan...Oh. Of Course. I should have known. What sneaky tricks did you use to win then? You were never that talented when you were here as a student."

"I used no tricks, as you very well know the matches are officiated by a referee. I won by out dueling the opposition. I'm rather good at that now _sir_."

Snape rose to the bait beautifully, as Harry had known he would.

"Care to prove that, Potter?"

"Name your time and place, Snape. If I win, you stop making stupid remarks in an attempt to put me down, and stop trying to start arguments that should have been over when my father died."

"If I win, you'll turn over control of the dueling club to me. Tomorrow, the great hall before dinner. We'll give the students a welcome back show."

Harry nodded. He had no problem with that.

Minerva shook her head. She really had thought they would be able to get over their differences to attain, at least, a working relationship.

xxxx

The students poured into the hall. Harry and Snape were in separate antechambers off the hall, waiting to be called into the hall. The tables had been taken away and replaced with stands all around the hall. A stage had been set in the middle with standard dueling barriers around the edge. Professor Flitwick, as a former dueling champ, would be refereeing the match.

Harry straightened his robes and stood when he heard them being called. He was wearing silver and green, the robes he had worn for the Championship match. They had cost him a fortune, but he could never ask for better. They were slim on his torso and legs, with a cloak worn from Acromantula venom resting off his shoulders. It was a good decoy, one even the best of duelers couldn't avoid. Only beginners didn't have cloaks and they learnt very quickly to get one.

He walked into the hall, straight back, his head held high and climbed the steps to the stage. Professor Flitwick had cast a floating charm on himself, not unlike Wingardium Leviosa, to give him a proper view during the duel.

Snape was wearing black, as usual, but they were form fitting robes much like what Harry was wearing. He too had a cloak draped from his shoulders, but it looked thicker than Harry's.

"Alright gentlemen, you are both aware of the rules of dueling. No banned spells, no animals, and nothing to permanently incapacitate your opponent. The first to lose his wand to the other, or to be knocked out is the loser. Bow."

Both men swept into a traditional bow, before they raised their wands.

"Duel."

"Aguamenti," Harry muttered, followed quickly by a freezing spell.

Snape who had sent a volley of stunners Harry's way, which were easily avoided, found himself on thin ice, literally. Harry took the opportunity to volley concussion hexes and stunners at his opponent. One concussion hex hit it's target, and just after dispelling the ice, Snape looked around the hall with heavy, confused eyes. He shook it off quickly though, and Harry smiled.

Conjuring a mass of small rocks, he banished them at Snape and cast a charm to make the floor heat up. He ducked a stunner and sent three back, following up with another volley of stunners and concussion hexes, followed again by Expelliarmus.

Snape managed to avoid them again, casting a cooling charm at the floor as he did so. Casting silently, Snape sent a round of Diffindo at Harry, who narrowed his eyes as he blocked the spells. So, Snape was trying for embarrassment?

"Flipendo, immobulus, furula," he muttered, sending the spells so fast one after another that there was no way was Snape able to defend against them. He soon found himself on his back, unable to move and wrapped in bandages.

"Expelliarmus," Harry said again, and this time, Snape's wand was caught in his free hand.

"Potter wins," Filius declared, setting himself down on the stage. Harry released the spells on Snape and set his wand on the floor, in the middle of the stage, as per tradition.

Bowing again, Harry walked off the stage to applause, taking his seat at the staff table. Much to his displeasure, he had found himself seated next to Snape and no amount of complaining to Minerva could change it.

Snape sat down beside him, his face like a volcano threatening to erupt. There was much chatter in the hall as the tables reappeared and the sorting took place. Near the end of the sorting, Snape, it seemed, couldn't keep his anger to himself any longer.

"All about the embarrassment, aren't you Potter. Just like your father. If that's how you won the championship, its a farce, he muttered quietly, yet Harry could hear the venom in his voice.

"Who cast Diffindo at the other's crotch,_ Severus_. I do not think that it was me aiming for embarrassment, do you? As for being like my father, I will never know, I don't remember him. I am Harry. Not James, nor Lily, no matter how much I may look like them. The sooner you learn that, the easier it will be for you to hold up your end of out agreement. As for how I won the championship, I won through a lot of hard work, and a painfully long duel."

xxxx

After the welcoming feast, Harry easily avoided Severus. He had no wish to argue with the man, in fact, he had no wish to interact with him at all. He rarely attended evening meals, preferring to go home and eat with whichever of his flatmates were home on any given night. As Halloween grew closer, Minerva asked them to attend a meeting in her office.

Harry arrived second, having been held behind by a student asking a question about homework. He took a seat next to Snape, greeting Minerva and Albus as he did so.

"Well, I asked you both here to see if we can come to some sort of agreement about the dueling club. If you two can simply not be civil to one another, then Harry will have to run the club alone."

"I have no issue helping Potter, if he requires it," Severus answered succinctly.

"I appreciate the help. I'll pass on my notes for you to look over the spells I have planned to teach them," Harry replied civilly.

"That was surprisingly easy," Minerva said, looking suspiciously between the two. "But, as long as this accord continues, then I shall allow it. No fighting in front of the students."

Harry left the office to collect his notes before dinner. He too was surprised at Snape, and he wondered how long it would last.

Sitting down at dinner, he handed the notes to Snape, and turned away, picking up a conversation about Neville with Pomona. Towards the end of dinner, Snape cleared his throat to get Harry's attention.

"Those are surprisingly well thought out. I am unsure of your reasoning for the Gemino curse with the upper years first. It is a hard charm to master, and I have never seen it used in a duel."

"I used it in the final. I can show you after your rounds if you want, or it can wait until their first lesson."

"I would be amenable to a preview before the lesson if you have time?"

"Come to my quarters tonight after your round. I'll show you. I don't take credit for the move mind. Professor Golding at the university taught it to me. I was as confused as you were at first."

Snape nodded, and Harry left the table. He had been planning to go home tonight, but Draco had floo'ed him and informed him everyone would be out, so he thought he might as well get some marking done.

Ten past eleven that evening, a quiet knock on the door inturrupted his last marking, and he padded to the door. Opening it up, he gestured to Snape to the living room.

"Can I get you a drink?" he asked, pointing at the elf made wine he had been drinking on the table.

"Please," Snape replied sitting down.

Fetching another glass, Harry poured him a drink and returned to where he had been sitting. Straightening the pile of essays he picked his wand up off the table.

"Gemino," he muttered, pointing the wand at himself. Another Harry appeared next to him. The real Harry waved his wand, casting Wingardium Leviosa on a cushion, and the replica of him did the same thing.

Cancelling the spell, Harry sat back down in his seat.

"Imagine on a stage, suddenly there are two opponents, both casting a volley of stunners at you. Which do you block?"

Snape nodded, impressed despite himself.

"You must need immense power to pull such a move off though?"

"Not really. Because I do have a lot of power, the spells my copy cast are real, where as if someone did the same thing with moderate power, it would just be pretty lights. Even then, it's really distracting."

"I see. Well, you are correct, it is a very smart move."

Harry nodded. He didn't know why Snape was being so cordial, but it was making him nervous. Snape seemed to sense what Harry was thinking.

"I wanted to apologise. At the welcoming feast, what you said was correct. I was aiming for embarrassment and I do not blame you for attacking back in the same way. I also wanted to apologise, not so much for the way I treated you in school, you know why I did that, but the was I have treated you since you returned. There is no excuse for it, other than it is my habit, but I have been...wrong about you. My Slytherins have all been telling me how fair you are in class and how much they learn and enjoy your lessons. You are a very talented young man, with much to offer the school."

Harry was silent for a moment as he digested the words.

"I...Thank you. I accept your apology of course. I'm glad the students are enjoying my classes. I swore to Draco and Blaise that I would be an equal, fair teacher and not pick on the Slytherins. I wouldn't have anyway, but, well, you know. Maybe we could start again?"

"I'd...I'd like that. Harry."

"Me too. Severus."

xxxx

Halloween arrived and Harry stood at Minerva's insistence. Silence quilted the hall, as the student's all stopped to listen to their new favorite teacher.

"You've all seen the flyers. You all know that myself and Professor Snape are starting a dueling club. I want to tell you the rules, and let you know that if you don't follow them, you get told to leave the club and you don't return. Simple as. Rule number one, probably the most important rule, is that there will be absolutely no bullying, arguing or fighting in the club. It will lead to an immediate dismissal. Number two, you will maintain a steady grade of E or above. If you drop below an E, you will not be allowed in the club. Number three, You will listen, you will follow any rules put in place for your safety and you will absolutely not use the spells we are teaching you outside of the club.

I will also be running a fitness class on a Sunday afternoon. You may not think you need it, trust me, you will. The class is not mandatory, but it is recommended. We will not tolerate idiocy, or anyone behaving in a way they know is wrong. You've been given the only warning you will recieve. The first class is this coming Monday, for students in years three four and five. Wednesday will be the first class for those of you in Sixth and Seventh year. If any of you plan to go on to Merlin University, and plan to join the dueling team there, this will help you. They are the elite, and if you don't know your backside from your elbow, you will be laughed out of room by the master."

Harry sat down and noise levels rose quickly as the student's talked excitedly about the new club.

"Nice speech," Severus murmured.

"Thanks. I meant it as well."

Harry smiled at the Potions master and began to eat. Their relationship had quickly become a friendship in the last few weeks and Harry greatly enjoyed the man's company. They often enjoyed a drink together after dinner, talking about the students, dueling, they had even had a few conversations about Potions without incident.

Old feelings, feelings that had once made themselves known and been bidden to the back of Harry's mind and locked in a box, had resurfaced, and Harry had absolutely no idea what to do about such a thing. He knew he no chance of a real relationship with the man, knew that Severus was only just growing to tolerate him as a friend, never mind anything else, but when he woke up at three o clock in a mess after a wet dream, he could admit that he was getting frustrated with it.

Severus had picked up on his change of mood these passed few days, and when they met for drinks after dinner that night, he asked him about it.

"I understand if it's none of my business, but what has you in such a bad mood, Harry?" he asked, sipping his firewhiskey.

"You're right, it isn't," Harry snapped, regretting it immediately when he saw the hurt look on Severus' face.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "I didn't get much sleep last night. There's... someone I like more than I should. _Much_ more than I should, and I have no idea what to do about it."

"Ah. Draco told me he's dating. I assume that's who you are talking about?"

Harry laughed, he couldn't help it.

"No, not Draco. Or Blaise. Or Neville or Antony. I shouldn't have said anything, I'm being silly."

Severus stood up. Setting his drink on the table, he smiled at Harry.

"It's time I left, I think. Are you going home this weekend?"

Harry stood too, walking Severus to the door. "No, I think I'm staying here. Come up if you're free," he told him.

Severus left the room, turning slightly.

"The person you like? Tell them, what's the worst that can happen?"

"You could hate me," Harry whispered, closing the door quickly and warding it. Sitting down on the chair, he put his head in his hands as he listened to Severus trying to get in the room.

How could he have been so stupid to say that? Shaking his head, he went to his kitchen, before going through the floo.

He found Draco on the sofa alone, watching a film. Holding up the Ben and Jerry's, Harry summoned two spoons and threw himself on the sofa beside his friend.

"That bad?" Draco questioned, taking the spoon offered to him.

"That bad," Harry confirmed.

xxxx

Harry didn't return to school until Monday morning, just in time for his class. He returned to his rooms at lunch and dinner, spending the hour of dinner steeling himself to deal with the blow up that was sure to come from Severus.

He walked into the hall, where the lessons would take place and began to set up. He banished the house tables to the far end of the hall, clearing a large space in the middle. He conjured lots of white cushions for the student's to sit on. Tonight would be about finding out what they knew and explaining the more intricate rules of dueling when done as a sport. Severus entered the hall fifteen minutes before the class was to begin.

"You've been avoiding me," he said, flatly.

"I have," Harry agreed.

"Why?"

"Don't crack on stupid Severus, it really doesn't suit you."

"When I told you to tell the person, I didn't mean tell him and run away. How is the person supposed to reply when you are nowhere to be found?" Severus asked calmly. It wasn't lost on Harry that he was advancing on him slowly. "I never took you for a coward, Harry, are you going to prove me wrong?"

"What do you want me to say Severus?" Harry asked tiredly.

"I want you to be a man and tell me how you feel."

"Later. Now really isn't the time for this. Would you join me for a drink when this is over?"

Severus nodded his consent, just as the first student's walked into the hall. As Harry directed the student's to the cushions, he felt a small bit of hope. Surely Severus wouldn't be asking him how he felt if he was just going to tell him to bugger off?

The lesson ended all too quickly for Harry, though they had been there for well over an hour. Telling the student's to return to the common rooms immediately, he headed for his rooms, Severus dogging his footsteps. Apparently he wasn't going to be allowed to disappear again.

Harry poured them both a rather liberal measure of firewhiskey and slumped in front of the fire the elves had lit.

Severus sat beside him, staring at him curiously.

Harry took a deep breath. "Look, I know you heard me. And I know you already know how I feel about you. Why are you here?"

"Do you know why I was so angry with you when you returned to the school? The real reason, I mean?"

Harry frowned. "You said it was habit."

"I lied. When Minerva told me you were to return, I was rather happy about it. I wanted to be on better terms with you, wanted to see if we could get passed out past. Then I saw you. You were so, at ease, so comfortable, and so bloody gorgeous, sat in that chair like you belonged there. I expected you to be the same as when you left school, not a boy but not quite a man, awkward, uncomfortable when questioned. Rather foolish I know. You were so confident, and when you shot me down with logic, and rather politely at that, you set me on edge. I couldn't decide if I wanted to hex the smile off your face or kiss it off. I've been battling with myself ever since."

Harry sat staring at Severus, wide eyed and open mouthed.

"Come on Potter, don't turn back into the imbecile I just described."

"I, err. Sorry. You shocked me is all. The reason I run, the reason I avoided you until absolutely necessary to see you, was because I couldn't bear to see the hatred from my school days back on your face, aimed in my direction. I never believed you would, could, feel anywhere near the same way."

"Harry, I-"

"Have we not done enough talking for now?" Harry asked before pressing his lips gently on Severus'. The kiss was instantly returned, and deepened. Severus pushed Harry back against the arm of the sofa, his torso covering Harry's. Harry ran his fingers throught the surprising soft black hair, looking the weight on his chest.

xxxx

Later that night, as Harry lay in bed, the warmth of Severus' arms around him was the comfiest, the most natural feeling in the world. He knew they would need to talk more, to decide what exactly was between them. He knew they would no doubt argue, and fight, and then have the most spectacular make up sex. He knew they would spend nights in front of the fire, and day's on Hogwarts grounds, walking around the lake or foraging in the forest for potion ingredients. He looked forward to it all, the good and the bad. He knew they would work things out. They had to. They were made for each other.


End file.
